Light, Dark, Balence
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Dark and Krad are searching for their love Amanda. But she is trapped in darkness as she isn't supposed to fall in love with one side being an angel of light and dark. Will the two find her and save her before she is reborn?


Summary: The angels of the world are hidden from site. But some are among us binning within ourselves. Dark, the angel of darkness, Krad, the angel of light, And Amanda, the angel of Balance of light and dark.

Amanda has been lost for the longest time. Unlike the boys, she wasn't trapped in a painting. She was human and died a horrible death. And fro that her soul walks with the living. She has a physical body but also has wings. She doesn't eat, drink, or sleep. She has been waiting for her angels to find her and save her from her isolation. But no one has come. Not even a human knows where she is. Her white silk dress glows with her wings to give her light but she must live in a dark place. But both sides can be deceiving and be reversed. Amanda on the other hand in the angel of both light and dark. But one thing she must not do is fall in love. Being equal to only yourself is not what she wanted. She loved both boys but Dark was the one to break her.

Dark and Krad both looked high and low for Amanda and they didn't have any luck. "Amanda. Hold on. I'll find you." Dark kept saying to himself. "You really love her," Krad said. Dark looked at his "friend" and glared at him. "I do. And I'll find her on my own. I love her. She loves me too." Krad just sighed. "She really does care for you more then she has for me. But she can't love. She is the angel of balance. If she loves one of us then she no longer is in balance." Dark didn't care. "You love her too. You just upset she loves me and not you." This was true but he kept his feelings in check. "And how many women have you been with?" Dark was the lady killer but no one is like Amanda. "Amanda!"

She heard a voice deep inside herself. "Dark isn't coming. He knows your unbalanced with him." But another voice was saying something. "Don't give up. He'll come for you. He will find you." What was she to do? She did love Dark but she had her duty. What was she to do? "Dark! Krad! Help me!" She screamed.

Dark could feel her near. "Amanda!" He screamed. Krad could hear her screaming. She sounded scared. She was already felling. She would disappear before they would find her. "Amanda!" They looked everywhere calling her name. Then Dark did one thing that you would think is crazy. "Amanda! I give you my life! I'll give you my wings and soul over to you. I love you, Amanda!" Was he making a vow? Now of all times? "Dark. Me too." No! They were too late! "Amanda! I also give you my wings, soul, my life to you!" He wasn't going to say he loved her. Unless he saw her face. Then a small light came from the both of them and lead them the way to a tower. And at the top was a sleeping little girl. Amanda.

She was ready to leave the world. She wanted out of this darkness. But she had to be strong. Fro Krad and Dark. Then she heard voices. They weren't her own. "Dark. Krad." "I love you, Amanda!" Dark was shouting. "Dark, me too." She cried. She hasn't shed tears in such a long time. Find me. Then she woke up. "A bed?" She was confused. But that went away as she saw Dark and Krad next to her. "Did you kiss me?" "We both did. On the cheek." Krad told her. Amanda smiled. But a light shined down on her. "Amanda! You have heard their vows. Do you except them?" They made vows? To her? "I Dark vow to be your angel." He said with a bow. "I give my soul, wings, and heart to you. I love you." "Dark!" "And I Krad, give thee Amanda, My wings heart, and soul to you because I love you." "Krad?" This wasn't happening, was it? "Amanda do you except?" Both boys at her side? That would keep her balanced. But Krad knows she loves Dark more than him. Both smile at her. "Yes! I, Amanda, Give half of my own wings heart and soul, to the two of you. I love you both!" She said with tears. The light shined on all three giving them a mark of wings. Amanda had two wing marks on both wrists. And Dark and Krad had one on their backs. On for each boy from Amanda. "This will be a new thing for now. We can't let the balance be shifted one way. Far well." Once the light faded. Dark took his chance and kissed Amanda. sweetness spread through her whole body. "Dark I missed you." "Us two." He said. "Now this will be different. You having two husbands." Amanda kissed Krad on the cheek. 'Thank you. Both of you." And this was only the beginning of a new life for the three of them.


End file.
